I Have To Tell You
by Mauselet-AliceAsuka
Summary: After discovering stone plates with the power they couldn't even imagine and built a time machine, they thought there's nothing that would surprise them. They were mistaking. However, sometimes a mistake like can still bring joy.


**First of all, I'm using my headcanon first name here. And second of all, I know what you all may think, but the year they're from isn't 2126 but 2127.**

**(Clarification: In episode 47, Jonathan says that the stone plates were found in 2126, but that the Backlander was finished and used a year later on Christmas Day.)**

**Plus the continuity might a bit off the canon because I'm lazy to rewatch the episode right now.**

—

With their knowledge, future technology, and newly obtained power Trias and Cretacia managed to build a time machine and travel to the time of dinosaurs with a group of not really trustworthy people. Other paleontologists refused the offer of the trip immediately, being scared or not believing it is possible.

In the year 2127 on Christmas Day, the couple finally boarded on Backlander, the time machine, alongside with nine other people; their android butler, a silent and mysterious researcher, a childish scientist with three of his adoptive children, his two grandchildren and with his android maid.

They made it safely to the age of the dinosaurs. The following weeks were successful for their research; they managed to find a way to turn dinosaurs into cards, so they can easily transport them back into their present to save them, but things started to go down a hill soon.

As Dr. Z's excitement from the new unexplored place grew, a seemingly insane wish, a childish dream was infecting his brain, seeing these majestic, mostly unknown creatures, he got amazed by them and their strength that no human has ever controlled. He wanted to become a dinosaur king.

At first, his actions were unnoticeable and minor that Dr. Ancient didn't even bother doing anything about them and rather continued to focus on the research. That changed once Dr. Z and his three stooges started summoning the dinosaurs from their cards, forcing them to fight and even using special cards Dr. Z created; he called them 'move cards'.

Every single day, Trias busts them as they're cheering up to a dino fight. He makes them stop for the rest of the day, but then they do the same thing the next day. He believed they'd stop one day, so he isn't watching over them all the time, but he still knows about their every move.

"You called, master?" The butler bowed as he entered the room on the command of his creator.

"Yes. Look, Jonathan, I wouldn't ask you for this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I need you to follow Alpha Gang's every step."

"May I ask why?"

Trias sighed. "Their nonsense slows the whole project down. I can't focus on the work and babysit them at the same time," he explained, "I want you to stop them from anything that can endanger our work or dinosaurs and report everything to me."

"Yes, sir." The android bowed again.

"Thank you."

He left the room.

Realizing he might have made a mistake by taking the Alpha Gang with them, Dr. Ancient regretted his decision. On the other hand, the rest of the gang was very helpful and if it wasn't for Dr. Z they wouldn't come with them.

He shook his head, trying to get those troubles out of his mind.

Then he feels a patting on his left shoulder and looked back, seeing no one. He raises his eyebrow confusedly before somebody pats his other shoulder, looking to the right. Once again, nobody was there. This went on for a while.

He heard a giggle behind him; he knew that female voice. He quickly turned to the other side, catching a blond woman pranking him. He raised his eyebrows. "Cretacia? What are you doing?" he asked his wife, already knowing he isn't getting an answer.

She poked his cheek. He just stared at her confusedly.

He thought she can't surprise him anymore; he was wrong.

She continued poking while he kept the same expression.

"How long are you going to do this?" he wondered.

"Until you smile!" She grinned, only trying to make him happy and stress-free.

He forced himself to smile to make her stop. She did.

"How is the project doing?" Trias asked. Cratacia shook head. "Not the way we expected."

"I see..." He looked at her disappointedly, however, she didn't share that mood. It is very rare for her not to be happy or goofy and that shown just a few seconds later.

"But I've seen a herd of Triceratops. Rod and Laura helped me get one on the ship! It really likes to chew on stuff." She quickly changed positions, jumping around Trias. She then showed him her back; her blue vest was torn, a part was very likely chomped off by the Triceratops she mentioned. She was so happy it happened.

"I'm glad it didn't hurt you." He smiled at her. "Shall we go to work then?"

She grinned back, grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Their work was going great as the Alpha Gang was prevented from any misbehaving and Trias could finally focus on the project, however, when things looked the brightest something else got in the way to slow them down.

It all started one morning. Dr. Ancient woke up and noticed that his wife wasn't laying by his side. He got worried; she usually sleeps much longer than him. Would she just leave without telling him?

He sat up on the bed and saw that the bathroom door was wide opened. A whining sounded from there. He recognized that voice. "Cretacia!" He rushed into the bathroom, witnessing his wife on her knees vomiting into the toilet.

He knelt beside her, rubbing her back. He would hold back her hair, but it wasn't that long, so it wasn't needed.

She looked at him when she stopped. He smiled at her reassuringly.

He helped her to stand up; she leaned on him. They headed back into the bed. He laid her down and immediately called for Jonathan and also Helga. He asked them to look over Cretacia until she feels better.

He was worried about her; her happiness, enthusiasm, energy, everything he loves her for was gone.

Helga attempted to give her her own 'toxic' medicine, but thanks to Jonathan who convinced her to rather go clean around she didn't.

"How are you?"

"I've been better..." Cretacia groaned, "...this doesn't really help us to move with the research, does it...?"

"You must focus on getting better now," Jonathan told her, "you shouldn't bother about the project right now. It isn't as important as your health."

She sighed and sat up slowly, holding her head. "It isn't that bad... I don't feel like throwing up anymore. I think...I think you can leave, Jonathan."

The Android shook his head. "I cannot. Dr. Ancinet's orders were to grant your every wish except for leaving you until you are noticeably better."

"He's just too worried. It's probably just food poisoning or something...Grgh...!" she groaned more and fell on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face, screaming into it in frustration like a kid. She's a dead weight now...

In the evening, she felt much better, but that changed the next morning when it all repeated. This went on and on for several days, causing the Alpha Gang being unobserved and take action. Dr. Z managed to find a Pachycephalosaurus egg, having his plans to make it more powerful than any other dinosaur.

Trias didn't know what to do first, he was exhausted by the third day. When he fell on the bed he had no idea what is waiting for him.

As he was working Cretacia thought all her symptoms through, morning sickness, unstable emotions, constant appetite for cookies and not only that. What made her the most insecure was something more intimate...

"N-no..." she gasped once realized the truth, "that can't be... Why now?" If what she thinks is true it can endanger the whole project. She can't just stay here now, can she? Stopping the work for a few years wouldn't hurt at all, they have a time machine after all, but... But the others wouldn't agree to leave so soon and wait. And she refuses to leave without Trias, but they can't leave the rest here by themselves; that's too dangerous.

All her confused thoughts were gone once Jonathan, who brought her a cup of tea she requested, approached her. She looked up at him, her face a bit pale.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

She chuckled and grabbed the cup of tea. "Yeah! Of course! Everything's fine! Thanks for the tea!" She drank all the tea as the android raised his iconic eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" He couldn't unsee her suspicious behavior.

"Yeah. But I need to find Trias... I have to tell him something really, really, really important! Do you know where he is?"

"Sure. He is in the control room right now. May I ask what is so important?"

Cretacia should have realized that somebody would have to know about that as well. There's no way she'd keep it a secret.

"F-fine. Look, I'm not 100% sure about it; it's just speculation and I still have no idea what should I do about it," she said quickly, again changing positions and expressions and then she said that, "I think I'm pregnant!"

Jonathan's eyes widened in shock. She didn't have high hopes for his reaction, but then he smiled.

"Congratulations, Cretacia. I am delighted to hear that," he told her.

"Really? Like really really?"

He nodded. "Now, let's go see Dr. Ancient to tell him the news."

A sudden usual excitement ran through the blonde's body. She grinned and headed to the control room, the android followed behind her.

—

She peeked into the control room, full of excitement.

"Go ahead. I'll stay here." She nodded and rushed to her husband. "Trias!"

The man turned to her. "Did something happen?" he wondered.

"Yes! I mean not really... I mean-!"

"Just say it..." He got nervous from her mumbling.

"Trias, I'm pregnant!"

His jaw dropped. "You're... I...I can't believe that... You're really..."

She nodded.

"Like really really?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Why do sound like me?"

"Do I? Cretacia, this is amazing."

"I know, right?!" She hugged him tightly, making him unable to breathe for a second. Then she remembered what bothered her before she came here to find him. "But what are we going to do about the project?"

He looked at her, thinking. "We...I will do as much work as possible and when the birth will be close we'll all travel back home."

"Wait, what do you mean you? I can still work for several months. I won't leave everything on you."

He smiled at her and stroked her head. "I couldn't wish for a better partner."

She grabbed his shirt in happiness and pulled him to her, kissing him. He was surprised at first, but then he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her.

She then started jumping around him, changing poses. "Do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy? Or maybe even twins?! We should write down some names. Do you think it's going to look more like me or you?"

He could only watch with a wide smile on his face; she's such a dork.

Of course, this happiness didn't last for long; what they feared happened. The rest of the team refused to go back so soon and they caused more troubles than before. Trias had to deal with them and work on the project so they can come back with positive results and continue from home while taking care of their child. Everything was misinterpreted in the eyes of the rest.

One evening, Trias laid in the bed, almost closing his eyes when Cretacia's face leaned over him upsidedown for him.

"You two are my only motivation to keep going..." he told her.

She stroked his cheek. "And cookies aren't your motivation? Once we come back home I'll make you as much as you want."

He chuckled softly. "As long as you don't cook and only bake, I'm okay with that."

"Hey!" She pouted playfully and poked his cheek. "Then no cookies!" Her eyes then widened and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he worried, sitting up.

She grabbed his hand and placed in on her belly. "It's kicking again!"

He smiled. "Do you think it's because we mentioned cookies?"

"Definitely! " They laughed together.

They had their moments together often, but that didn't make them forget about the complications and danger that started to slowly surround them. Only 10 % of the project was completed when the time finally came. They didn't manage to travel back home, so there was no other choice.

That day, there was still a lot of work to do; no one was expecting anything special.

The couple was about to turn a Carnotaurus into a card on the board when Cretacia fell to her knees, holding her belly. "Cretacia! What's wrong?"

"It's here...The baby..."

"What?!" Trias gasped. "I go get the others!" He headed away, but she quickly took his hand, stopping him. He looked at her. She said nothing, but her cyan eyes were begging him to stay.

He knelt to her. "It's going to be okay," he reassured her.

—

It took several hours.

Trias was holding his newborn son, smiling and cuddling his wife. The Carnotaurus was watching, locked, still waiting to be turned into a card. He looked curiously at the tiny human. The blond baby boy had his eyes closed and a big smile on his face.

"I have that dinosaur tooth for him in our room," Trias said.

"How are we going to name him?" Cretacia asked him.

"What about...Rex?" he suggested.

She grinned. "Yep!"

"I'll help you to bed and go get the others."

"I'm not tired..."

"Still."

They stood up. The dino moved as close as he could, sniffing around. He seemed to like the baby.

Neither of them realized that fate is going to bring them back together one day.

Rex opened his eyes, looking at the Carnotaurus with wide blue eyes. He reached to the dino, laughing.

"I knew he'll love dinosaurs," his mother chuckled.

"So did I," her husband wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other and kissed.


End file.
